And the Chaos was unleashed
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for a competition and the words in bold were the 25 words I had to include in the fic. It’s a funny but totally random one shot but I hope you like it anyway.


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling so don't sue me ok.

Summary: this is a fic I wrote for a competition and the words in bold were the 20 words I had to include in the fic. It's a funny but totally random one shot but I hope you like it anyway.

"And the chaos was unleashed…"

by crisundomiel aka Aslan's Chick

There I was taking my nightly inspection, one of my head girl duties, when I suddenly heard a noise coming from the kitchens. **Obdurate** as I was about rule breaking I had to go and investigate. I was wearing Harry's Invisibility cloak so I could easily approach undetected. As I draw near cautiously I realised it was Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco Malfoy's **sycophant** minions. He was stuffing in like a **glutton** as usual and I thought to myself that maybe it was time from him to learn a lesson.

I was feeling pretty **jovial** that night so I couldn't waste this opportunity. In the future it would be a great **remnant** not to mess with me. So, filled with **zeal**, I got ready for action. I was going to make him pay for all the humiliations he had inflicted to me before. I tiptoed so I could stand right behind him.

"Boo!" I yelled and as you can very well imagine **Chaos** was unleashed.

He dropped the **apple** he was holding and as he turned around swiftly he stepped on it and he fell backwards with a huge "**boom**". He desperately tried to get up but he slipped on the smashed apple and he fell again taking a **plate** full of berries with him. At the second desperate attempt to get up he smashed the berries and when he was finally able to get up I could see a huge **mauve** stain in his shirt. That was definitely not going to disappear unless he used a powerful spell and I hoped it was his favourite shirt. I was feeling wild and I liked that feeling. It was fun to mess with him. I was definitely going to do that again if I ever got the chance.

He was completely **miffed** and I suffocated my laugh. I had to be careful or he would find out that I, Hermione Granger, was teasing him. He used the lumus spell as he examined the whole kitchen but he didn't find anything or anyone so he got back to the stuffing. He headed for the table but before he could sit I pulled his chair and he fell hard on the floor. He stood up as fast as he could with his wand out ready. He had not been hurt from the fall as I had expected.

"That one is harder than a **rock**." I thought to myself.

"Who's there?" He said in a **caustic** voice, but no answer came. I could see that he was feeling totally **discombobulated** and that amused me even more.

" **Jump**!" I screamed in his ear and he did. He turned his head in all directions as if he was expecting to be grabbed by a ghost at any time. I guess it never occurred to him that it might be someone using an invisibility cloak. However that didn't surprise me one bit, after all even a **fossil** could be smarter than him.

He was frightened to death and I was having the time of my life and being a person of **minutiae** as I was I had to carry on with my amazing prank. I used my wand to create a little **miasma** and that seemed to be the last drop. He started throwing spells in all directions and I actually had to **deviate** so I wasn't hit by a huge **bell** that he made appear from thin air.

He had no idea of what he was doing and he kept yelling random spells. Weird objects kept popping here and there. A bowl, a bathtub, a miniature of **Titanic** a rubber duck, a lamp and even an old map of **Elephantine**, an island located in the River Nile, filled with hieroglyphs. All the kitchens' walls started to tremble as well as the floor. I could just image the faces of Ron and Harry after I told them what I had done to Crabbe.

Suddenly the **glacial** voice of Professor McGonnagal reached my ears and I decided that it was time to call it off. I was not feeling **magnanimous** as usual so I just let Crabbe there alone to take the blame. I could hear the Professor's screams as I strode to the Gryffindor's common room. Boy, was Vincent Crabbe in trouble but I was not worried about it. After all he deserved to suffer. He deserved to be humiliated, punished, and even tortured. Ok maybe not tortured, but punished, he would have to be severely punished.

"Malfoy will be next." I thought to myself in amusement. And I will make him suffer five times more; after all he was the one behind all the humiliations I have been inflicted with. Now I have tasted revenge I am addicted to it so if you're thinking of humiliating me BEWARE for you will pay it sooner than you think.


End file.
